The Admin and His Slow Descent Into Insanity
DISCLAIMER The following is a fictional piece of writing and is not based off any real admins, servers, people, or related. The following story is fake. But you already knew that. The Admin Himself The admin who you are about to read about is known only by his IGN/username, CentipedeLeech3. Before the incident you are also about to read about, he was a perfectly healthy individual. He was often active on a faction server that was popular at the time, called Sky's Semi-Vanilla Survival Server. Centipede was also helpful, often getting sent money through /pay. He was so active and helpful that one day, the owner, SkyC8, decided to give him admin, which later proved itself a wrong choice. One of my friends, TBNRpig5, claimed he knew the first name of Centipede, which he claimed to be Potter. I cannot verify these claims though, and in fact deny them entirely. This is due to Centipede himself confirming his name was indeed not Potter. He did tell me his age though, which is 13. That's about all the info I have on him, at least personal info. We had our inside jokes and stuff to do. One of our inside jokes was "Puff, puff, Muff Inn!" The First Incident The First Incident ''is the incident that involved Centipede and another user while trying to rollback griefing. The following is a chat log, saved within the server's own website, which no longer exists due to SkyC8 running out of cash to run the website. __XxXmcfanXxX__: Hey can you help me Centipede some1 griefed me CentipedeLeech3: Sure, just let me tp in about 2 secs CentipedeLeech3 executed command: /co rollback t:5h r:5 This is the part where he screws up the rollback and only rolls it back partially, which causes the griefed person to get angry, as shown below. __XxXmcfanXxX__: OMG! Why cant you do just one simple command? Wth? CentipedeLeech3: DUDE IM SORRY IM TRYING TO FIX IT __XxXmcfanXxX__: shut up CentipedeLeech3: Why don't you just shut up. Centipede never engaged in fights with people on the server, so this was new behavior. '''Canbrona~: '''Hey, don't fight with other people Centipede, or I'll have to tell Sky CentipedeLeech3: WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I DONT GIVE A DAMN? CentipedeLeech3: ... CentipedeLeech3 has left the game. Sky was notified but reportedly did not take action. She said that he was probably having a rough day, and excused it as a minor disturbance to the server. In the end, the person that needed the rollback had his build rebuilt by multiple staff, as the build was a very large 300 x 300 castle made of wood, fences, cobblestone, and planks. The Second Incident ''The Second Incident '' is an incident in which Centipede kicked 5 users for no reason. The chat logs are, again, provided below for informational purposes. CentipedeLeech3: omg I love this ice cream sundae I want more!! ShameonU: me too leech People calling him leech annoyed him a bit, but he never told anyone that it did in public, msg/pm/dm/mail, or any chat at all. Which is also why his response was an abnormality. CentipedeLeech3: Stop calling me leech Bananaman6: Why? CentipedeLeech3: Don't ask why. Canserdood303: LOL insecure much CentipedeLeech3: Did you just call me insecure? Canserdood303: LEL YEAH XDDD Player '''CentipedeLeech3 '''kicked Canserdod303 from the server: '''Don't call me that.' Vennipede: Woah why did you just kick them they did nothing Player CentipedeLeech3 '''kicked Vennipede from the server: '''Don't tell me how to live my life. Bananaman6: wow your such a jerk Player CentipedeLeech3 '''kicked Bananaman6 from the server: '''Why don't you stop being a pain in my side. TayyTay: the heck... Why are you doing this... It's not like you. Player CentipedeLeech3 '''kicked TayyTay from the server: '''Don't. Question. Me. Snowmanxoxo: Why did you kick my friend :( Player CentipedeLeech3 '''kicked Snowmanxoxo from the server: '''She's not your friend anymore. Following the incident, Sky took action for the first time. She messaged Centipede on Instagr am, which all the staff had for contact purposes. When she asked him why he was behaving like this, he sent a series of pictures with no apparent meaning. Some his own, others pulled from other areas of Instagram. Below are all the pictures that were sent to Sky (which she later sent me in my DMs). = The Third Incident The Third Incident ''is an incident where Centipede was accused of making an alt to burn down Sky's collection of fanfictions. After this is said he reaches his 2nd to worst level of insanity. You know the drill, logs down below, yada yada. AccUseyshauns: Sky the fanfiction library was burned SkyC8: What?!?! AccUseyshauns: Yeah!! come look!! Sky was looking around what was once hours of data, lost in a fire they didn't even know was started with or by who. She told me later she held back the urge to cry or start letting curse words fly at people. Instead, she reacted normally and politely asked who or what was responsible for the crime. It was at that point in time that someone in the chat accused Centipede of doing it, which led Centipede to insanity even more so. CentipedeLeech3: I'll help u fix it UuU_: yeah but you did it CentipedeLeech3: Scuse meh UuU_: u did do it doe CentipedeLeech3: stp accusing me. RIGHT. nOW. SkyC8: H-Hey calm d- CentipedeLeech3 executed command: /reload CentipedeLeech3 executed command: /reload CentipedeLeech3 executed command: /reload CentipedeLeech3 executed command: /reload This caused the server to restart without kicking people 4 times, causing some to disconnect from lag. CentipedeLeech3 was demoted to Helper (no ban, just kick) and SkyC8 restricted the command from being executed by admins. The Final Incident. After finding out he was demoted next time he logged on, Centipede went full chihuahua on the server and its staff. Log is provided below, yet again. CentipedeLeech3: WHY WAS I DEMOTED SKY. I TRUSTED U SkyC8: bc you spammed a laggy command and did previous stuff in the past CentipedeLeech3 executed command: //set 0 He did //set 0 on a town area that Sky worked on. Witnesses were present in all directions, quick to alert Sky. X03Z: Yo centipede griefed you SkyC8: ugh. I'll roll it back then ban him. CentipedeLeech3: u r g h. Uhg. UgH. UGH. Ugh, ugh.. CentipedeLeech3: i hate all you. Your server deserves to go rot and die. I hope everyone here dies too. You all deserve to die. I hope you all drown in a pool full of pee. Player '''SkyC8 '''banned '''CentipedeLeech3. Reason: '''griefing, insulting others, telling people to die, lagging the server. After the final incidents the builds shown in the next section were built. Please note that these pictures were sent via Instagram, by dragging screenshots from his computer into Camera Roll. Pictures Sent to SkyC8 (After the final incident) "Handwritten" note sent. She also received what Centipede claimed was a handwritten note, but we all knew when viewing the photo it wasn't handwritten, but instead written with the paint tool in Microsoft Paint. He wasn't lying, either. Centipede deactivated his Instagram account and deleted his Minecraft account also. All his accounts, deleted by him. His posts on the site forum, deleted. '''END' -~Jobie~~ (talk) 21:26, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Category:Player Category:Picture Category:Short Pastas Category:Suggested Reading Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas